Seduction Games
by OurFeistyRedhead
Summary: Clary is her artsy,funny,stubborn,and her best friend Jace has been there to witness her hot headedness from the age of six and has been inseparable ever since. With them being the opposite sex from each other people are led to think things, even their closset friends. What if those friends make a bet between the two, of which of the two would cave first under the art of seduction.
1. How We Came To Be

Seduction Games.

...

Clary is her artsy, funny, stuborn, witty 16 year old girl and her best friend Jace has been there to witness her hot headedness from the age of five. They've been inseparable ever since. With them being the oppiste sex from each other people are led to think things, even their closet friends. What if those friends make a bet between the two, of which of the two would cave first under the pressure of seduction.

...

Chapter One : How We Came To Be

Chapter songs

Flowers In Your Hair ~ The Lumineers

Riptide ~ Vance Joy

...

Clary's Pov

We were sitting in Central Park, I was trying to gather up some creative passion in myself, but as always, I had failed terribly because of a certian some one. A certain some one with a wlid mass af golden blond hair, golden skins, golden eyes, and yes, you could pretty much sum up this certain some one golden. Jace. Jace is my best friend, always has been since I was five and him being six.

We had met in this same exact park, yep , 11 years ago in this exact park. Jace had been with his father, Stephen Herondale, and I had been with my mother while she was painting the scene in front of her. Jace and his father were passing a ball. When I was sketching, a ball hd hit mein the head. You may think, oh it was just a little kid it couldn't of hurt that bad, no the exact opposite don't let the looks trick you, that kid had one hell of a throw.I had let my eyes slide close and fallen back to the grass from the current sitting postion I was in at the time.

I had opened my eyes to a small golden figure in front of me. At the time I thought of the small golden figure as cute, despite the current predicament of boys having cooties. I could hear my mother calling my name seeing if I was okay, but the little boy beat her to me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'' said the figure I am now calling golden boy.

''Are you okay?'' golden boy asked.

I was so puzzled because I had forgtten all about the football that had tackled my face. I was to distracted by his pretty-ness, yes I said pretty-ness, need I remind_ I was five_!

I managed to get out "uh-um''. I know, I know pretty smooth for five. Anyway the golden boy held out a hand to help me to my feet. He must of thought I weighed a lot more than I did because when I came up I almost made the both of crash back down to the floor. But the golden boy caught us both before we both back in the predicament I was just in,which was on the floor.

The golden boy looked flustered.

"Hi, i'm Jace" golden boy.

'' I'm Clary" I said not really knowing what to do next, and i'm pretty sure I shared those same thoughts with gold-Jace.

"I'm sorry again about the ball, maybe I can make it up to you with ice cream?'' Jace said. Yes I know what your'e thinking, Jace such a flirt even back then.

I couldn't help but feel excitement bubble up inside me. I mean I know this migght not be such a good idea but hey i'm five, how could I turn down a offer like that.

We ended up having a lot in common and we became really good friends, best friends, insepaarable ever since.

And here we are today, 11 years later, never going to leave the others side.

...

**Hey this is my first time writting in front of people, and please please please forgive me for all my correction errors. Also i'm sorry it wasn't really current them but I swear next time it will be.**

**Read and review :) **

**Pretty please I need to know if it's any good so I will know to continue.**


	2. The Bet

Seduction Games

Chapter Two: The Bet

...

Chapter songs

Unbelievers ~ Vampire weekend

Are You Gonna Be My Girl ~ Jet

...

The Bet

Clary's POV

"How's it goin' shortstuff?'' I heard the familiar voice call out while taking his normal desk next to me. I turned to smile at the golden boy himself in our first period we had together.

''Not bad" I paused, ''Goldilocks". At that Jace's face fell completely. I smirked knowing this had been one of his most hated nicknames from me. Actually hate might be an understatement, despised might be a better word. Yes, Jace despised his nickname, "Goldilocks".

''Take. It. Back.'' Jace lightly growled.

When I did nothing to take my words back, he said "Clary, don't make me have to do it for you." Jace paused for what seemed for dramatic proposes, "You know it doesn't end pretty."

Jace smirked as my eyes widened. You see I might be just a very little bit ticklish, ok when I say very little, I mean A LOT ticklish, but mostly on my sides, and if anybody were to know that, it would be Jace.

"Five ,four, three, two-'' Jace started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Jace, Jace,Pl-Please don't" I stumbled over my words as I tried to get them at as quickly as possible.

"One."

"I take it back, Jace! I take it-'' I said, but I already knew it was too late when Jace's hands reached my sides. I felt his fingers jab into my sides and I was wiggling uncontrollably in my seat. I earned curious glances from others filling into the room. Jace on the other hand was oblivious to the other people staring at us , and of course kept tickling me. I could already feel the blush at the tips of my ears. Even though with all my strength I know it's useless with Jace being twice my size, and to be honest probably a little more, but still somewhere deep, deep, ok very deep down, there is a part of me that thinks I can win this battle.

No avail.

But then my night and shining armor came to my rescue. Yes, your correct, that night and shining armor happened to be the bell. Yep, saved by the bell.

When the bell rang Jace had stopped his tickling assault. Right, in that very second Jace's hands left my sides, I looked over to Jace who had his arms crossed and a look that said "this isn't over". Then the teacher had walked in. , my english teacher.

"Hello class" greeted us, as he did every morning, and as always the class half-assed replied, no where close to unison, and nonetheless a bunch of grunts and groaning.

"Today I will be assigning a project that you guys will need one partner for. No exceptions, not one more person, not one less." announced.

"So that means only one person, so you partner with yourself?" asked a random male voice coming from the desks of students.

Sometimes I really felt bad for our teachers having to teach such stupid people. Ok, ok, that might of been a little harsh, but did you not just hear that question? I swear, there are some people you just want to smack just for opening their mouths.

barely looked fazed from this question, as if he was used to getting stupid questions like this or he was just to tired to react.

"Two people total assigned to a group, I hope you pay better attention, , I didn't say partner for the fun of it" replied. "Get to it, you have five minutes to find a partner and sit at the same desk as them. And may I remind you, this project will have a lot of outside work, meaning you will have to to the project outside of class. I will be writing your group down at the end of class, no changing partners so I advise to choose some one you're comfortable with." he said as he was settling in to his desk.

Jace and I automaticly looked at each other. We already spent a lot of time together outside of school and we work "well" together. Ok so maybe we goof off when we are supose to be doing work and save the project until the very last minute. But what's more important the work or having fun?

Yes probably the work , but hey were young, I'm going to have fun while I still can.

So with that, Jace and I are partners.

At the end of class fulfilled on his promise and wrote down all the pairings. Then the bell rang for lunch. Everybody was out the door in half a second.

Jace and I walked side by side to the cafeteria to meet our other friends. Isabell, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Maia, Jordan, and sometimes here and there some of our other random friends or boyfriends and girlfriends, when we had any.

They were all already sitting at our table, which is pretty impressive considering the bell hadn't even wrong five minutes ago. So that meant the spots were limited.

It ended up Jace and I sitting across from each other.

''Clary, could you pass a napkin?" Jace asked. But I was ignoring him for the tickling incident. No, I'm not actually mad, I just wanted to give him a hard time.

"Oh come on Clary, you know I was just kidding" he said trying to cheer me up.

"But you know I don't like being touched there" only then, when I had gotten my words out did I realize how bad that sounded, and I heard the whole table choke on their food. Then, just like that, I felt the blush rush to my cheecks faster then you could say uh, um a short word?

"Th-That's not what I m-meant!" I tried to get out the words as quickly as possible. I saw Jace smirk when I stuttered over my words.

"Oh? Then what did you mean shortstuff?" Jace said his face screaming flirtatious.

I swear my face set fire. I crossed my arms over my chest asI narrowed my eyes at him. "You know exactly what I mean, Goldilocks." I said as he narrowed his eyes right back at me.

"Oh, is that so? Because I was thinking-" Jace was interrupted by Izzy. Even though we all knew what ever came out of his mouth was no doubt going to be sexual.

"You guys have it bad for each other" Izzy said while shaking her head.

Jace and I spluttered a ''What!?" out at the same time, yes, Jace was good looking, hell he was more then good looking. He was sexy, hot, gorgeous, and cute in one single human being, I know it's not fair, but you get used to it and his cockiness over the years. Me? I wasn't too hard on the eyes but against Jace Herondale, um no thank you, count me out. Though I did get around.

"I know right!?" Magnus our sparkly friend said, "It's like you can feel the sexual tension" Magnus put his hand out like he was catching parts of the "sexual tension" in the air.

"Ok," I said "Lets just say we did ''have it bad'' for each other'' I heard Isabell say "which you do" under her breath, but I chose to ignore her "It's not like you guys aren't doing any better" I said looking at everybody- apart from Jace -hard in the eyes hoping I was giving them a look that said "I know every single on of your dirty little secrets". None of them seemed to be able to hold my gaze for more then ten seconds. "See!" I said having a little defensive edge.

"Ok, so if you're so sure of your feelings towards Jace, then you wouldn't mind making a little bet?" Isabell had asked.

"Of course not" I said even though I wasn't really processing what she had said.

"You guys have to seduce each other for the rest of the school year and if you both are unaffected by the end of the school year then you guys served us wrong" Izzy said.

My mouth was almost touching the floor. Jace was a huge flirt, even with me but he'd always been kidding. Me trying to seduce someone? Haha, your funny.

"Wait wait wait, that isn't fair we only get to prove a point? What fun is that?" Jace spoke for the first time since we were acused of "having it bad for each other".

"You see, this is where we have the upper hand, you can't really turn down the bet because that would mean deep down you know there is something, maybe not even that deep down" Izzy replied.

Well if I did have any feelings for Jace they had to be deep deep deep down. I looked up to see Jace staring at me, the questiom in his golden eyes.

We both turned to Isabell and nodded.

What did I get us into?

...

**Don't worry her feelings aren't too far down.**

**OMG GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! The Reviews the follows already 4 faveriotes and 280 views!**

**I'm also sorry because when I tried to upload this story it said error try again later so you could imagine how shocked when I came to this! And I stayed up til 3 am finishing this but i'll go over it in the morning,**

**REPLYING TO REVIEWS**

**Yes I am planning on taking it slow because I find it more interesting but it's nice to know there is some one that agrees so thank you!**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter I was tired, and sorry the bet seemed a little rushed but it's just they see the heat between the two and they want them to get together, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting ;)**

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE OTHER REVIEWS!**

**Read. Enjoy. Review**.

**Kisses.**


	3. Really?

**Ok there are a few things that I should clary-fy haha see what I did there, haha,no? ok. **

**The Bet, ok the bet is Clary and Jace have to seduce each other, well this is to that one review "How do they seduce Clary and Jace" something along those lines. I don't know if you were asking how Clary and Jace's character seduce each other because if you were you just have to wait and see ; ) and if you thought Izzy and the rest of them were going to seduce Clary and Jace, they don't. It's Clary and Jace seducing each other. **

**Also I think I should describe Jace's character. Jace is a little bit of a player but not as much compared to other fanfictions. Both Jace and Clary get around, but Jace a bit more so, but Jace is the sweetest to Clary, but Jace wouldn't be Jace wouldn't be Jace without his cocky side. Oh yes Clary and Jace are popular same with Izzy. BUT IN NO WAY ARE THEY SLUTS.**

**Anyway if you have any other questions about the story or just want to talk about fandoms or anything really, just pm me or leave it in the reviews I read them all and first of all you guys are too sweet thank you so much I really appreciate them all, and I just want to say that now because I am the worst about getting back to people so I'm saying it now to ALL of you! Thank you so much, I wrote more about my thanks in my bio. I will also say my thanks to a few people about their reviews in the bottom.**

**Enjoy.**

...

Seduction Games.

Chapter Three: Really?

Chapter Songs

Something Good Can Work~ Two Door Cinema Club

How Do You Like Me Now~ The Heavy

...

"Great!" Izzy paused "You guys start tomorrow, but till then, I advise you guys gets some practice, because I will always be watching you, making sure you fulfill your side of the bet" she said.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jace pale a bit, which I don't blame him for because Izzy could be very very scary, and what she was saying didn't help her case. When Izzy said something she meant it , never lies, that's why I am on the verge of pissing myself.

"Hey Iz you might want to lay off a little" said Simon. Simon was my dear friend that had the biggest crush known to man on Isabell. How she didn't know, now that's something we should be really worried about. "You sound a bit scary" Simon added.

"A bit?" Jace and I said yet again in unison.

"Stop doing that!" we both said.

I puckered my mouth and narrowed my eyes at the same time and as we saw this our eyes widened.

"I'm going" I'm sure this going to be a huge shock, but yet again we said this at the same time and the same thing happened when we groaned.

I heard all the others laugh as we walked our separate ways.

"Don't forget to practice!" I barley heard Izzy say as I walked further away from the table. I rolled my eyes in response, but realizing she couldn't see that so held up my hand up and flipped her off. I heard even more laughter from the group and a dramatic gasp which was no doubt Izzy.

I walked all the way to my locker to switch out some books for my next classes. As I was putting away my books I felt someone leaning against the locker next to mine.

I turned to see the visitor was and it was none other than Sebastian Verlac who was smoking hot. Sebastian Verlac was one the hottest guys at school, actually it was Jace and Sebastian in the lead for the hot boys in our school.

Where Jace's skin was golden Sebastian's skin was pale white, where Jace's hair was golden-bond, Sebastian's was the blackest of black, and finally where Jace's eyes were golden his were completely black. Jace was a little more muscular then Sebastian from what it seemed, Sebastian was a bit thinner but you could tell there was muscles under his shirt. So basically if you weren't swooning over Jace, which most girls were, you would be swooning over Sebastian.

"Hey Clary" Sebastian said with a little deeper voice then his normal voice and wearing a flirtatious smile. We've always had this flirting thing go on between the two of us, I can't nor do I know when and why this whole thing started, but it remains.

"Hi Sebastian" I said with quite the seductiveness in y tone as I said it. What? Izzy did say we needed to practice.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Great, it's been so long since we've talked, we should do it more often" I said with fake amusement, while running my hand up and down his arm resting it over his chest.

"Yeah, you should come over to my-" he was saying with a smirk before he got interrupted.

"Aye, Clary" I heard Jace call behind my shoulder as I let my hand slide down slowly off his chest, all the way down to the top of his hips.

"Herondale" Sebastian said with a nod as he greeted Jace

"Verlac" Jace did the same nod thing, which I do not get.

You see Jace and Sebastian weren't exactly friends but they weren't enemies either, so they acted civil to each other. Jace always told me has a bad feeling about Sebastian. Sebastian always showed the smallest of resentment in his voice and face whenever he was speaking to Jace. It was so miniscule you would have to be looking really hard to find it, that's why everyone found it normal when they spoke to each other.

Why they had this almost none excitement hatred towards each other, we may never know.

"It was nice talking to you Clary, see you later" Sebastian said, throwing me a wink at the end of his sentence.

I turned my attention toward Jace. "Hey, what's up with the whole nod thing?" I asked Jace, and I was dead serious.

"Oh don't try to change the subject, you know Sebastian Verlac is bad news" Jace said, even though he didn't really sound that angry.

"He's nice to me, I guess it just depends who he's around" I threw a smirk at Jace at the end of the second part of my sentence.

I heard Jace mutter a "Whatever" under his breath as I shut my locker.

Jace walked me to my next class as the bell rings that signals that lunch is over.

I think we were both a little worried about the bet that I just had to get us into, stupid me. "Look Jace I'm so sorry about the whole bet if you're not ok with it, well I mean like if you don't want to do it because I-me uh, I just want to make sure you're ok with it, I-" let's just say I stuttered. A lot.

On the other hand Jace was cracking up. "You're cute when you're nervous" Jace remarked, still trying to catch his breath.

"I was not nervous" said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh Clary, stubborn as ever" he paused "But, yes I'm perfectly fine with the bet but-"

"Oh no, the but" I said

"Hold on," he paused making sure I wouldn't interrupt him again "as I was saying, I'm okay with the bet as long as you promise no matter what we stay best friends" he said a bit more seriously than normal.

I rolled my eyes in response because no matter what I knew we were always going to be my best friends.

Jace stopped in the middle of the hallway as I continued to walk to our next class.

Jace put a hand to his heart, and at this point people started to stop and watch. There was a clear path to Jace with people surrounding it. I wanted to ask what in the world he was doing but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of all these people.

Jace started to sniff like he was about to cry, and believe me I was more than confused at this point. "D-Does our-our" he coughed like he was trying really hard not to cry, then he looked at me straight in the eyes "Does our friendship necklaces mean nothing to you?" he finally said.

At this point I just wanted to tackle him down for making this big commotion just for it to be a joke. And believe me I would've if it weren't for all the people here that'd would be able to stop me before I even reached Jace, though I'm not sure if they would actually stop me because I'm pretty sure the whole school is waiting for us to either break up or make up, if ya' know what I mean, which both ideas are ridiculous to me. So I went for the less devious choice.

"You mean you still have our pink princess necklaces from the third grade!?" I asked with fake shock, and with that everything had gone exactly how I planned, the whole hall way boomed with laughter as I sent a small smirk to Jace.

"Don't you?" he asked as if my answer could either send him to tears or strangling me with a hug, and trust me I really debated over which I should choose, but in the end I ended up being the bigger person.

"Of course!" I said acting as if this almost brought tears to my eyes.

Jace came running to my side with a bear hug picking me up off the floor, and that's when I get really mad, I hate getting picked up, now piggy back rides are a totally different story. But I was so close to tearing off his head before he picked me up, you can't even imagine how I feel now.

"Jace" I said through gritted teeth but only so he could hear. "Jace. Put .Me. Down." I continued, but he wasn't going to back down that easily, and he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Clary!" he hugged me tighter our bodies flush against each other, at that thought my cheeks set fire, stupid brain, stupid Jace. "I love you so so so so so much!" he said.

"Yes, and I love you too" I said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I dug my nails into his sides and then he finally set me down.

We continued to walk to our classes when I whispered "I hate you so much" into his ear. "Oh but Clary dear, that back proves that you don't hate me" Jace said with sickly sweet smile, but that smile quickly disappeared when I gave him one of my deadliest glares I had. He covered it up with a cough.

The rest of day passed quickly and then Jace drove me home, like normally does.

* * *

The next day in school I tried my hardest to avoid Izzy and Jace, which was pretty hard when you had red hair. I think Jace wasn't exactly hunting me down but Izzy, oh Izzy found me in a heartbeat.

"I hope you got practice" Izzy said with a wink. I replied with a groan. "Izzy, do we really have to do this, I mean we've been friends forever, it would be so" I paused trying to grasp a word "so awkward?" it came out as a question even though I didn't mean it to be.

"Oh believe me, when you start playing the bet, it feels like a competition, and you can never get enough-" Izzy said.

"Izzy please" I begged for her to stop.

"Oh you'll know what I mean" Izzy said.

"But Izzy its Jace-" I argued.

"And he's been your best friend forever, yes I know" Izzy continued "but don't deny that you don't notice how hot Jace is" Izzy said.

"Eww! He's like your cousin!" I put my hand over my ears as she continued.

"Yes, but I appreciate a hot bod when I see one" Izzy kept going as I pretended to puke.

"Speak of the devil" Izzy said as I was straightening and Jace approached us.

"So did you guys practice?" Izzy asked the both of us this time.

"Izzy, who practices seduction? Do they just go to look in the mirror and test out seductive looks and seductive tones?" I asked.

"Oh you would be surprised" Izzy said in a matter-of-fact tone as my eyes widened.

"Ok, ok. Enough." I'm pretty sure my cheeks were on fire.

Our conversation was cut short from the five minute bell before our first period.

I felt Jace very close behind me as he whispered "I wouldn't mind seeing your seductive look" his lips brushed against my ears as he spoke.

I almost stopped dead in my tracks as Jace kept walking and turned around to give me a wink and then continued to his class.

I felt something flutter in my stomach, oh no, no no no. Butterflies. Clary Fray does not have butterflies, especially for Jace Herondale.

At that thought, I felt my cheeks grow even a darker shade of red.

... You like?

**OH YESH! Things will speed up I swear it might take a very little bit but I swear it does, I mean come on guys it's Jace, it's Clace!**

**No Jace wasn't actually going to cry, he just wanted to embarrass Clary and make a scene **

**REPLYING TO REVIEWS**

**Randomviewer24: NOOOO DON'T TAKE ME TO EDOM unless Jace is there. ; )**

** : Thank you so so so much! If you like my music I'm 110 percent sure you have great taste in music!**

**Gams2000 : Thank you so so so much! Yes Izzy is a bit out there. haha.**

**I will reply to more reviews later :)**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**KISSES (from Jace!)**


	4. Let The Games Begin

**Ok I was going to hold off on Jace's POV but I will for the people who asked :)**

**(Yes I have read COHF it was amazing)**

**I will reply to more reviews at the bottom.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**...**

**Seduction Games.**

**Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin**

**Chapter Songs**

**The Walker ~ Fitz and The Tantrums**

**Sinister Kid ~ The Black Keys**

...

JPOV ; )

To be honest, I don't have a problem with the bet; I actually think it might be fun. There is only one problem I have with this bet. I'm scared that it might break us up, and I really don't want that.

Clary is one of the most important things to me. We've always been there for each other, and she is just too important to lose. So I have to promise myself I won't lose her to this bet, but besides that I think this bet might be fun.

You see Clary is not like other girls. She sees through my facade, and I love her for that. Clary also doesn't cake her face with make up like the other eighty percent of girls here, and Clary doesn't need it either. She has cute freckles, sexy cheekbones, beautiful green eyes, and probably the greenest eyes I have ever seen, and my most favorite, her fiery red hair.

So yes I did find Clary attractive, but it's like how you find your cousins attractive, like you know they are good looking, or do you guys just not find your cousins attractive? I can't be the only one, it's not like incest or anything you just acknowledge their attractiveness. Ok I think I'm just digging myself into a deeper hole.

As I was walking to first period to Clary we saw Izzy. I felt Clary stiffen besides me when Izzy's eyes landed on us. And I don't blame her.

Izzy made her way toward us as we started to walk backwards away from her. "Stop" she said as she reached us.

"Oh come on guys it's not that bad, Clary I see you do it all the time with Sebastian and Jace I see you do it with the whole female population!" she said as she stopped in front of us.

"Fine!" I said as I grabbed Clary's hand in mine. But after all these years I still can't stop thinking about how my hand swallows her hands completely, her hands are so small! It's so cute.

"Ok what got that stick up your a-" Izzy was saying.

"Izzy!" Clary cut her off.

"Well, you guys are acting all stiff around each other and you guys have been holding hands since what? First grade?" she continued.

"Kindergarten actually" I said.

"Not helping" Clary muttered under her breath.

Clary intertwined our fingers, "Is that good enough?" Clary asked.

"No. Come on guys work with me here." Izzy replied.

I removed my hand from Clary's and move her hand to put it low on my waist as I put my hand dangerously low on the small of her back, however her shiver didn't go unnoticed.

"Jace" I heard Clary snicker.

"Better, but I will be keeping a close eye on you guys" she did the childish eyes on you signal as she walked away.

Clary glared at me as her grip on my waist loosened.

"What? We might as well get used to it right?" I said as I pulled her closer.

"Whatever" Clary said and rolled her eyes, even though her hand went to my hipbone.

Clary smirked as she heard my intake of breath as my breathing got shallower. So that's how you want to play?

Let the games begin.

* * *

Later that day, Clary and I were sitting together in class when I dropped my pencil, and that's when I had opportunity I couldn't waste.

As I was reaching to pick up my pencil I ran my hand along Clary's thigh to her knee. I smiled as I heard her gasp, while I picked up my pencil.

Once I straightened up I said "Sorry" with a smile. She just rolled her eyes but I saw the small smile on her lips. Oh no, I knew that smile, no no no, she's planning something.

I felt a small warm hand on my thigh and felt their fingers walk up my thigh. I looked down to see none other than Clary's fingers trailing to my upper thigh. I drew in a shaky breath.

"Clary" I whispered though my voice cracked.

Her fingers were dangerously close when I tilted my head back and made a noise in the back of my throat I didn't know I was capable of making.

"Are you ok ?" asked.

Not trusting myself to speak I just nodded. And with that Clary flattened her palm on my thigh and slid it down to my knee.

That made me groan in the back of my throat but I tried to cover it up with a cough. Then I turned to glare at Clary, which might of been a bad idea, because when I looked at her she had a sickly sweet innocent look planted on her face. She was looking at me through her eyelashes and she was biting her lip at the corner of her mouth. This was incredibly sexy.

I let my eyes flutter close. "Clary" my voice coming out a new tone of husky which I wasn't planning on.

When I looked back to Clary she had a smirk playing on her lips.

And I knew she had forgotten all about the bet, now it was just a game. A game that we were the only participants in.

And only one of us wins or both of us lose.

...

**I'm sorry short chapter.**

**But things did get a little bit heated, I know not a lot but a little.**

**REPLYING TO REVIEWS**

**MI cra-cra : Yes I have read COHF! I couldn't tell you that, you have to read to find out! And who said there would be any winners!? Or wil there be dun dun dun...**

** : You are the sweetest, you have been there from the beginning and your so sweet, thank you so much!**

**Booksaremylife941: Aww thank you!**

**Gams2000: Thank you at least someone finds it funny ; ) Thank you so much! I seriously just read your comment, thank you so much love ya too. I'm sorry 'bout your guy friends (I love them so much I have a lot of guy friends but my best friend is a girl haha)**

**And as always I read all the reviews and thank you!**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Kisses ( fine they don't have to be from Jace, they're from Magnus**)


	5. Getting Closer

Guys I'm so sorry, I was at this week long camp now I'm on vacation and the wifi is awful, and I wrote two chapters but it didn't save correctly. I'm so sorry!

Fave Color: Magentaish purple

Fave part in COHF: Oh my gosh that's the hardest question ever, I mean besides the cave scene, YAH WITH THE PIE, what were you thinking of? hahaha i'm kidding, kind of... Uh I think maybe, gosh uh, there were so many sweet parts I have a top five: (No order, off the top of my head.)

Alec with the pie.

When Jace and Clary were sleeping together in the chair and Jace just wanted to be there for Clary.

Hot Clace scenes (That goes with out saying and including all like kissy sexy stuff, like the burnt wall)

When Jace said something like "It would be nice if I could be the hero" that includes Clary saving his life when he ct his shoulder.

Real Jonathan.

I SWEAR THERE IS SO MUCH MORE LIKE WHEN SIMON WAS DRUNK! I'm just so tired.

Ok I'll reply to more reviews at the end.

...

Seduction Games.

Chapter Five: Getting Closer

Chapter Songs

All This Could Be Yours ~ Cold War Kids

Royals ~ Lorde

Don't Panic ~ Coldplay

...

Clary POV

Jace is going to kill me.

It's been two days since the incident in 's class room. And there is no way Jace is just going to let me get away with that.

Waiting is the scary part, you see if you just already then the anticipation won't eat you up to bits and pieces.

As I was walking into school I saw a certain blonde. Jace came to my side and put an arm around my shoulders and I stiffened everywhere.

"Well someone is a little tense are we?" Jace asks.

"Well if this some one is expecting revenge from a significant other I'm sure you'd understand." I responded.

"Oh so this other is significant?" Jace asks.

"Of course that's all you would get from that."

"Well darling we are just talking of this 'significant other' that you so happen to keep talking about" Jace replies.

"Yes and that significant other are waiting for an attack, maybe from a demon, an egotistical seventeen year old, we may never know." I said back to Jace.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on for a second." Jace paused "This significant other you speak of isn't me?" Jace asked.

"No Jace! It's me!" I said as my voice raised a few octaves. "Why won't you just make a move?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Clary darling." Jace said.

"Cut the cra-" I got interrupted as I was speaking.

"Ok, ok, I just want to see you squirm, don't worry your punishment will come in due time." Jace answered.

"Jace!"

"Don't worry Clary, I have everything under control."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Jace asked.

"Nothing, Jacey" I said as I put an arm around his waist.

"I hope you know you're just adding to you punishment" Jace said.

I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Clary! I've been looking for you every where! I really need your help!" a familiar voice called out, Maia.

"But Maia-"

"Pleeeasssee-"

"Ok" I paused "I guess I'll see you later Jace"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of that" Jace said with a devious smile as I walked away with Maia.

* * *

I have been planning my revenge for Clary for quite some time now.

I mean how could you not, if some one made you that-that, ok I don't know how to say this with out being weird, I mean she's my best friend, but screw it, if some one made you that turned on in a classroom I'm pretty sure you would want sweet sweet revenge.

Though I'm not exactly sure how she got me like that, I mean yes it felt amazing but it's not like other girls haven't done that or something similar, but I never really felt that way. But I think it's just because she's my best friend and this is uncharted territory for us.

"Jace!" I heard my sparkly " friend " call out.

"Magnus, what do I owe this pleasure?" I said with sarcasm.

"I know, it's pretty amazing getting bits of time Just. For. You." he said the last part cheerfully.

You see, don't get me wrong I like Magnus, were pretty similar actually, we both are sarcastic, funny, self confident though others may call it cocky, we're both male, yep I think that's as far as similarities go.

"Could you help with the dance?" he asked.

"Why don't you already have a bunch of eager freshmen begging you to let them help?"

"Yes, but we do need some muscle on the team" Magnus said with a cheery smile like always.

"Magnus, you know that's no way to get me help you, I already know I have muscle, it would be asking for your help because of your glitter" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes, yes, very true. I just thought I should give it a try. Ok so that didn't work, if you help you get extra credit points" he said

"Hmm, what class?"

"Any class you want, you just have to help all day Saturday"

"How many extra credit points?" I said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Five"

"What!? Only five!? After losing a weekend!?" I said completely shocked.

"Kidding, kidding, seventy five extra credit points" Magnus said.

"Fine"

"Yay! Ok this Saturday 5:30 pm sharp, don't be late" he said with yet again, a cheerful smile.

* * *

"Today class, I will be announcing the first stage of the project" Mr. Starkweather said

Clary and I were sitting together at the desk we normally share.

"Today you and your partner will be meeting outside of school to get to know each other so you can do this project comfortably and to your best of efforts, then tomorrow I want a five paragraph essay on your partner, and if you already know your partner great" he paused to look at Clary and I "I would like you guys to do a quiz on each other of how much you know each other"

Once he was talking the bell finally rang then Clary and I parted our separate ways.

* * *

Later that day I saw Aline. Aline was my on and off again- well not girlfriend, never have I ever put a title on someone, well actually once, on a girl name Seelie a long time ago but never again. I always had short term relation ships when I chose to be in one.

Aline was pretty, very smart, nice when she wants to be, and wasn't looking for a long term relation ship either.

Aline was putting books away in her locker she didn't notice me sneak behind her. "Hey babe" I whispered in her ear. She turned around to find her culprit.

"Jace, just the person I wanted to see" she said.

"Well who wouldn't want to see this hot bod?" I said with a smirk.

"Haha, anyway will you come with me Saturday to this country club dinner with my parents, I mean everyone always brings a date, so will you, please?"

Oh shoot. "I can't I have to help with the dance"

"If you don't want to come Jace its fine, you don't have to lie to me, I know were not in a serious relationship" she said as she crossed her arms.

"No I swear I'm not, Magnus said that I could get extra credit points and-"

"Since when were you and Magnus so close and why would you need extra credit points you have a 3.6 GPA that's higher than most.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't be better, and Magnus and I aren't close you're just over reacting-" Oh no, wrong words, you never tell a girl she's over reacting, well I'm screwed.

"Over reacting? I'm not over reacting; I just want to have a nice dinner with you! Is that too much to ask?'' she nearly yelled.

"Oh my gosh, Jace. You will not believe who's coming to-, Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I didn't even see you, I'm so sorry, I think um I'll just go" my favorite little red head said.

"No it's fine, Clary, we were done talking" she said with a smile and then walked away.

Well, saved by the Clary. You know what I'm so happy people can't read my mind, because that sounded so stupid.

"Hey" I sounded gloomier then I intended to be.

"Gosh did some die?" she asked trying to crack a joke, which cheered me up a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, she knew me so well whenever some thing happened she was always there to cheer me up and never failed to do so.

"No, it's nothing" I said but she still gave me a look.

"I swear it'll be dealt with by tomorrow" I said trying to make her shake off the look.

"Fine whatever you say... "She said as she started walking to the front doors since school was over.

"Don't think because you're trying to help means that I'll just let you loose on my sweet sweet revenge" I said jokingly even though she backed up a bit.

"Isn't that what evil villains say in movies?" she asked.

"Probably but I'm not a villain, I'm the stunningly attractive Prince in a fairy tale"

"You mean the lost, hungry, tired young blond girl in Goldilocks and the Three Bears?" she asked.

"Ha-ha very funny, I'm dying with laughter" I said with a stoic face, Clary on the other hand was dying of laughter which made me crack up in laughter.

"Come on, lets go" I said still in gaspy breaths because I haven't fully recovered from the fits of laughter. Clary being Clary was still bent over laughing.

"Oh come on it was not that funny" I said smiling because of Clary.

"Oh, you're just jealous because you couldn't come up with something that clever" she remarked.

"Yes, that's me, Thee Jace Herondale, the most ill-advised person you will ever meet"

"Yep, that pretty much sums you up" she said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh I'm Clary, I'm so funny because I make fun of my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" I said in the most girliest voice I could muster.

"I do not sound like that!" she said as her voice rose a few octaves almost sounding exactly like the voice I just imitated.

"Sure, sure whatever you say"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes.

Once we got outside it was raining.

"Oh the perks of living in New York" I sighed.

"I swear the weather here is so bipolar" Clary said.

Clary was only wearing a tank top where I was wearing a jacket I really didn't need and a T-shirt, and I could see goose bumps rising on her arms.

I took off my sweater and handed it to her.

She shook her head. "Jace I'm not taking you sweater"

"Clary you're freezing just takes it I don't mind"

"No"

"Clary"

Well at this point we were both drenched in rain. So I took the liberty of just wrapping her up in the sweater then throwing her over my shoulder.

She started pounding on my back with her fists.

"Clary, please tell me that's not supposed to hurt"

Clary just huffed and relaxed against me.

"That's my girl" I aimed to pat her back, nope not her back at all, I patted her butt, on accident, I swear, but it felt so goo- whoa whoa it's Clary!

"I-I didn't mean- I-" got cut off.

Clary gave a giggle "Yep, that my ill-advised Jace"

"Mhmm whatever" I said some what relieved.

Once we finally got in the car I turned up the heater as Clary turned on the radio. It's like when were together were in sync, sometimes.

Then it happened, my worst nightmare. One of her favorite songs came on. Royals.

"Oh my gosh!" she immediately went to turn it up and of course, started singing along.

"AND WE'LL NEVER BE ROYALS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Clary stop, my ears are bleeding!" I tried to yell over the music.

No avail.

Then we finally arrived at my house.

My house was a decent size, two stories, five rooms on the top, one of them being my room the others were my parents room, guest room, an office, and a bathroom, and a small hang out area.

Then all the basics down stairs, medium sized kitchen, huge living room, bathroom, a small area with a bunch of books and a few couches. Then closets here and there.

When Clary and I walked inside the house we went straight for the laundry room.

Clary stripped all of clothes off besides her shirt. This exposed a lot of her legs, which were pretty long considering her height. I really like her legs, they were a little pale but also a bit tan and- and then I realized I was staring at her legs. Wasn't I the one trying to get payback not her!

I cleared my throat and started to take off my shirt and pants, left in my boxers. Then I took our clothes and put them in the dryer.

"Jace, do you have a shirt I could borrow?"

"Uh yah, here" I lead her back up to my room.

I looked in my dresser for a smaller shirt that I had shrunk.

"Here we go" I tossed her the shirt.

"Thanks" she said as she walked into the bathroom connected to my room.

She came out only wearing my T-shirt which might I say I liked better on her.

"So shall we get started?" she asked.

...

Ok so Jace may be coming off a bit strong but trust me it's just to break the ice anyway I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the past two weeks! It's really late good night!

Replying to Reviews

(Ok I'm going to make this quick so I can update. WIFI SUCKS at the hotel I'm staying at)

No Jace didn't get a boner but he was close, don't worry about language haha.

No not Alcatraz! Omg have you read the book I loved it idk lol.

Yay I'm happy the sexual tension is good!

I changed it to kisses from Magnus because it was a joke in the reviews, yep haha.

THANK YOU ALL OTHER REVIEWS

Read. Enjoy. Review.

Kisses.


	6. You Have To Know

Don't worry your pretty little heads about Jace's revenge.

….

Seduction Games.

Chapter Six: You Have To Know

Chapter Songs

Too Close ~ Alex Clare

Blood ~The Middle East

The Story I Heard ~ Blind Pilot

…...

_Clary's Pov_

"Ok, ok" I said trying to get us back on track.

"What's my favorite color?" I asked.

"Green" Jace said without moment's hesitation.

"Mhmm," I said as I wrote down his answer on my notebook "Now you ask me a question about you"

"What's my favorite color?"

"Oh how original, how did you ever come up with that one?" I said as I faked shock.

"I know, I know pretty impressive, even though I couldn't take all the credit, this sexy red head I know helped me out with it" He said with a smirk even though it created a flutter to my stomach.

"Ha-ha, it's gold by the way" I said trying to pass the feeling in my stomach.

"Ok I want to ask my question first," Jace said "What's my favorite food?"

"Spaghetti, and mine?"

"Even though I don't think most people consider this a food but I'm going to have to go with popcorn"

"Wise choice"

"Ok my turn," I said "What are my favorite bands?"

"Fun., Lorde, and The Black Keys, mine?" he said.

"The Cold War Kids, The Black Keys, The White Stripes, and Nirvana"

"Oh how you know me" he said.

"What's my favorite candy?"

"Milk duds" I said.

We continued the night writing our answers down on the paper, though us being us we had few minor distractions, ok lots of big distractions.

"Do you ever find it scary how well we know each other?" I asked Jace as I went to sit on the kitchen counter with Jace standing in front of me leaving us almost eye level.

"No I don't think so, I mean we've known each other since we were five" he said as he stepped in closer.

"I guess, but I feel like we know everything about each other and even some people who have been friends that long don't have that connection" I said unintentionally leaning towards him

"Yes but were not normal friends, were closer" he said moving closer to me so now he was standing between my legs.

"True, but is there anything we don't know about each other?"

"I'm sure there is but we'll find out one day" he said as he put his hands on my bare knee trailing it up to my thighs then past my hips up my sides to rest on them on my cheeks, every touch felt electric. He rests his forehead against mine.

"J-Jace-"I mentally cursed myself for stuttering.

"Shhh" he whispered as I felt his warm breath wash over me as his lips were centimeters from my lips.

I saw his eyes go to my lips and I licked them knowing full well they were probably dry as I don't know something dry. I felt my eyes flicker to his lips.

Oh gosh, how? Just how can one human being be so perfect?

His lips were a soft shade of pink and red, they were plump, and even looked soft.

Our lips were centimeters away when we heard a front door open and we sprung apart leaving to almost fall on my butt if it weren't for Jace to catch me.

"Jace honey, I'm home, your father should be back anytime now" we heard Celine call out.

"Oh hello Clary dear, how've you been?" she asked.

"I've been wonderful, and you?"

"I've been splendid darling; thanks for asking, now come here and give me a hug"

I walked over to hug her. She gave a big warm hug, "I've missed you so so so much" she said because she's been on a business trip for three weeks, "I've missed you too" I replied.

We pulled apart in smiles.

"Now dear, what on earth are you wearing?"

"Jace gave me this shirt to wear because our clothes were drenched"

"Jace as much as your little crush on Clary means to you doesn't mean you get to use your " best friend advantage" to look at her in almost nothing" Celine said.

"Mom! I don't have a crush on her!" Jace said while I was bent over laughing.

"Mhmm, whatever you say dear"

"Clary you know you're always welcome to borrow any clothes of mine anytime"

"Thank you, Mrs. Herondale"

"Now Clary, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Celine?"

"I'm sorry, Celine"

"That's more like it, now would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Uh, I wouldn't want to be a burden or any-"

"Clary you're talking nonsense, you're like the child we always wanted"

"I'm right here!" Jace said.

"I know dear, and you know our father and I love you truly, but not as much as we love Clary, even though one day she'll be our daughter in law" Celine said.

"Mom!"

"Oh right, right, you guys haven't confessed your undying love for each other yet" she said.

"And you said I was the one speaking nonsense" I said as I was trying not to cry in laughter.

"Don't worry children hopefully when you guys finally admit you have feelings for each other I'll still be here to tell you I told you so"

"Now you sound like Isabelle" I said.

"Hmm, I always did like that girl" Celine said while pondering.

"Anyway I'm making pasta while you guys can continue your flirting session"

"Mom I swear" Jace said in a low devious voice as I as I said "Pasta?" excitedly.

Celine was cracking up, "Just go and Clary I'll go fetch you some clothes" she said as she headed to the stairs which led to her room.

Then I realized what an awkward position we were left in.

"Uh- I I'm going to uh-" I said, you know after what? Eleven years of being best friends you wouldn't think you could still be this awkward around them, well you thought wrong.

"Sounds good" Jace said.

"Well ha-ha " I said and stuck out my tongue because he was mocking me.

I started for the stairs then made it up to Celine's room.

"Here you go dear those should fit well, you can change in that bathroom if you want" she pointed towards the bathroom in her room.

"Thank you" I said as I moved to the room.

I got changed in a pair of kakis and flower blouse.

"I'm sorry; all my smaller jeans are in the hamper at the moment" Celine said.

"Not a problem at all, these are perfect" I replied.

We both made our way down to the table in conversation about non-other other than Jace.

We all helped Celine make dinner, though it wasn't that hard because all we had to do was make a salad and boil noodles, but to give Celine credit she did make her own red sauce.

When dinner was ready we heard Stephen came home.

"Darling, I'm home" We heard Stephen say.

"Clary!" He said as he walked through the hallway.

He walked over to give me a huge hug that took my feet off the ground as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Once we pulled away he rubbed my head, "It's been too long dear" he said, because he too went on the business with Celine.

We all sat the table after Stephen gave Celine a short kiss on the mouth. That's the thing that confuses me, so many people can give short kisses make it feel like it's the easiest thing on earth but then some people are totally one hundred percent terrified of it.

"Dinner looks lovely dear" Stephen said.

"Well I can't take all the credit, the kids did help" Celine said.

"Well thank you guys, dinner looks amazing" he said again.

We started eating immediately after he said that. When I was a quarter through my pasta Jace said, "Hey Clary can you pass the pasta"

"How? Just how?" I asked him.

"I'm a growing teenage boy and I'm twice your size" his voice was muffled by the salad he was eating.

"Oh how charming, and you're not twice my size" I shot back.

He paused from eating then smiled at me "Thank you, I try" he said oddly serious.

Ugh. I passed him the pasta as I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you doll" he said.

I just scowled in response.

"You know for how much you guys fight it's amazing you guys haven't split up" Stephen said.

"Stephen, remember the time Jace came home in the third grade fuming about Clary and her new friend" Celine said.

"My new friend?" I asked but they continued speaking like I said nothing.

"Oh yes, she made a new friend and Jace was so mad that Clary found a new friend and thought she was going to forget all about him" Stephen said.

"Dad don't" Jace said.

"Which friend?" I asked.

"Simon was it? Jace, oh Jace was throwing a huge fit, didn't eat, didn't sleep, and yelled at everybody" Celine said, then I started cracking up.

"Oh my gosh! The Jace Herondale was jealous of Simon Lewis!? Oh my gosh I can't believe this, what is Simon going to say" I said and at that Jace's eyes widen.

"Longtime ago best if we all forget about it" Jace said.

"Aww, but the sweetest part was when he said 'I love Clary, she's my best friend I don't want to lose her to _him_'it was precious" Celine said.

"Oh did you now?" I asked Jace.

Jace just rolled his eyes in response.

After dinner Stephen and Celine cleared the table so that Jace could drive me home.

Once we got in the car we turned up the heat because it was still raining.

"Was that true did you really get jealous?" I asked.

"Maybe…" he replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"Jace you have to know there is no one but you I would rather have as my best friend , you know that right?"

At that Jace looked over and sniffed a bit and then nodded.

Jace walked me to my house when we arrived.

"Thank you Clary" he said then gave me a huge hug. The hug seemed to last forever and it was cold outside I mean it was raining, but all that mattered was each other.

Jace gave me a kiss on the cheek then he parted our separate way.

Today was a crazy day, but I couldn't stop thinking about how his every touch felt like electric zaps. It was probably because I was cold and Jace practically radiates heat, yeah that's what is.

….

**Hey guys, I don't have much time so THANK YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED!**

**Oh yeah, Redvines or Twislers ? **

**Read. .**

**Kisses.**


	7. Speeding Up The Pace

**No the kiss on the cheek was not supposed to be seductive, buuuut the almost kiss was supposed to be seductive, was that not good enough pay back from Jace? I mean they almost kissed!**

**…****..**

Seduction Games.

Chapter Seven: Speeding Up The Pace

Chapter Songs

City Love~ John Mayer

Young Blood~ The Naked and Famous

White Lies ~ Max Frost

**…****...**

_Jace's Pov_

I don't know what happened, it just happened.

When she was sitting on the counter top and her big beautiful green eyes were looking down to me I couldn't stop staring into them, knowing that they were the only ones to see through any façade I have ever worn, and she was the one to help me to let me be me.

Then I saw her white creamy thigh exposed right in front of me. They looked so soft and there, I couldn't resist. I put both of my hands on her thighs and they were soft to the touch and very warm. I didn't really register what I was doing I just wanted more; I wanted her warm skin against mine.

Before I knew it I was in between her legs forehead against forehead, my eyes had flickered to her pink lips, soft, and plump.

We had almost kissed, I couldn't believe it, neither of us resisting each other, she didn't even try to push me away. I wanted to kiss her so bad, and sure I have wanted to kiss other girls but never had it felt that strong for a girl and with Clary, it felt like something else was there.

I'm sure it's just because she's my best friend and always has been and its totally uncharted territory for us.

But I can't do this, no matter how much I want to kiss her I can't. I can't let this happen to our relationship, I can't lose Clary, she means too much to me.

But it doesn't mean I can't have my fun, a bet is a bet and by no means will I let her win.

And so if she asks I will blame our 'almost kiss' on the bet, not my own wants.

So there's my payback.

Now I will wait patiently for hers.

* * *

_Izzy's Pov_

"So do you think it'll really work?" I said walking with Simon and Magnus.

I was wearing a tight black skirt with a purple blouse, fashion has always played a big part in my life.

"Well we have to try everything, I mean being the fabulous friends we are we have to try everything to get Project Clace up and running, and it's totally obvious they are more than attracted to each other, I swear every time they get in an argument I'm just waiting for them to rip each other's clothes off and attack each other's mouths" Magnus said.

"Right!? I swear the sexual tension is unbearable" I said in agreement.

"But what if things go wrong and they end up hating each other?" Simon said a bit worried, gosh he's so adorable when he's worried, the way the line between his eyebrows form and-

Focus this is certainly not the time to be doing this.

"They couldn't, it's Jace and Clary we're talking about" I said.

"Yeah" Magnus said.

"Ok, ok, but how do we speed up the process?" Simon said.

"Who's to say they're not doing mischievous things at home?" Magnus said.

"Eww, eww, ok I get it Clary's like my sister" Simon said.

"So you're into incest then, because may I remind you of that four year crush you had on her?" Magnus said while I was laughing.

"Darling she's like everybody's sister and we all want the best for her and if that's to get hot and heavy with Jace then so be it" I said with a straight face to freak out Simon.

"You guys disgust me" Simon said with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry champ we already have a plan, and were going to the annual fair out in New Hampshire like we always do and staying at the little cabin for the three day weekend" Magnus said.

"Yep" I said.

"What are we talking about here?" I heard Clary speak behind me.

"Oh nothing, just how you and your boy toy are getting it on hot and heavy" I said turn to look at her.

"How could of you possibly known!?" Clary faked shock.

"Magical Powers" I said wiggling my fingers in the air.

"You know warlocks would be offended by your jazz hands" Magnus said.

"That was not jazz hands!" I exclaimed.

"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight over me, there is enough of me to go around, actually more than enough if you know what I-"

"Jace!" Clary and I cut him off at the same time.

"And to be honest I don't really think there is" Clary said examining her nails.

"You would know" I told Clary even though they both ignored me.

"Oh really?" Jace said walking a step closer.

"Yes, that is what I said" Clary shot back at him.

"Oh baby, the things I could do to you would leave unable to walk for days" Jace's tone got husky.

"Oh don't get ahead of yourself babe, I could handle you just fine" Clary said taking a step closer to Jace, green eyes boring into golden.

Jace's eyes narrowed "I'll sh-"

"Guys, I think it's finally going to happen!" Magnus shouted "They're going to tear each other's clothes off just like I said and kiss hot and passionately!" Magnus said excitedly.

"You guys are crazy" Clary said as she rolled her eyes.

"Clary darling, tell us something we don't know " Magnus said.

"Whatever" Clary said.

_Clary's Pov_

We were all still standing in the hall way talking.

"Guys! What is this!? You guys were doing so good too! What happened?" Izzy gestured to Jace and I.

"What-" I asked but Izzy was already next to us.

Izzy pushed us against each other than took Jace's hand and slid it across by bottom then landed it right on my hip.

"Izzy!" I yelled.

"Oops" She said with a devious smile.

Then she took my hand and put wrapped it behind his waist, then right on his abdomen. I looked up to see Jace's eyes squeezed closed. Then he made a noise in the back of his throat somewhere between a groan and a growl.

Then the bell rang.

We all said our goodbyes then made our way to class.

Jace and I turned in our work from last night to .

But there was one question on my mind that I had to ask Jace, and that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Jace" I said getting his attention.

"Yeah" he replied.

"What was that you know with the kissy stuff" Oh way to go me you can't even say almost kiss, smooth Clary smooth.

Jace hesitated on his next words, "Uh- the bet" He said like he just remembered.

How could I be so stupid, how could have I fell for his trick so easily. Of course he didn't want to actually kiss me it's just because of the stupid bet, ugh I'm so stupid.

Ok Jace, it that's the way you want to play it so be it.

"Yeah, ok" I said venom sneaking into my voice even though I didn't mean there to be.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine,fine. " I said lazily.

I know I would need help for getting back at Jace, and I know just the person.

…...

**Sorry I feel like this is one of my down chapters, I'm so sorry, it was more of a filler chapter. But there will be more stuff next chapter fluffy Clace moments.**

**Hope you guys didn't hate this chapter too much.**

**REPLYING TO REVIEWS:**

**Jace was in a relationship was Seelie and liked her so yeah.**

**Gams2000: I know Celine is such a beeyotch, kidding. Ur too sweet!**

**Coke or Pepsi?**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Kisses.**


	8. Ready to leave

**OMG GUYS! IM SOOOO SORRY! Ok it was my birthday and the first week of school last week and there was so much homework, I'm so sorry I promise I'm not giving up on this story!**

**No Jace was not annoyed when Clary was putting his arm around him, he was probably the exact opposite of annoyed, he was trying to fight the feeling but at the same time enjoying it.**

**Ok any more questions ya know what to do.**

**…****...**

Seduction Games.

Chapter Eight: Ready to leave

Chapter songs

Blue Jeans~ Lana Del Rey

Cool Kids ~ Echosmith

Electric Feel ~ MGMT

….

_Clary's Pov_

"Ok guys remember be ready by seven, if you're not were leaving you" Izzy had probably said the billionth time.

"Ok Izzy we get it now if you let us go now we can start packing a-"I said right before non-other than Izzy cut me off.

"WHAT!?" she screamed, "You haven't started packing yet?"

"No, hints 'so we can start packing', gosh" I responded while examining my nails.

"Clary! You were supposed be packing at least a week ago" she said "Deep breaths Izzy nobody's perfect like you" Izzy muttered as I rolled my eyes.

"Well I might as well help you pack while you're at it-"

"No, no, I think I'm good, great actually, you know what I'll manage" I said a bit to quickly.

"Uh no, sweaty you need desperate help with picking out your clothes because we all you know you'll just pack jeans" Izzy said.

"What's wrong with jeans?" I frowned.

"Yah, what's wrong with jeans?" Alec asked

Izzy just shook her head.

"Well, I'll have Jace help me pack; he's a lot nicer than you," I said as I stared down Jace "at times"

"No. Jace barley passes, actually you guys both barley pass the test" Izzy said as she shook her head.

"I'm not hearing any complaints from the ladies" Jace said with his signature smirk.

"You disgust me" Izzy said.

"Anytime babe" Jace said as he threw a wink.

I felt this foreign feeling at the pit of my stomach I don't know what it is but I know I don't like it.

I saw Izzy shudder out of the corner of my eye, "The answer's no and that's the end of it" Izzy said in a determined tone.

"So Alec" Izzy turned to her brother "I need you to load all the other stuff that we didn't pack yesterday in the car while I'm helping Clary"

"But I-" Alec started.

"Too bad do it another time" Izzy said.

"Oh how I love you dear, dear sister" Alec said through snarl.

"Love you too" she said as she blew a kiss at him.

"Magnus you help Alec, there now you'll love me even more!" She said as she walked towards the exit of the school, "Come on Clary we got a lot of work ahead"

"Bye guys" I said then I turned to Jace and planted a feather light kiss on his cheek, leaving red lip gloss in its trail.

Then started to walk to outside to Izzy but not before I heard Alec, "Aye Jace you got a bit of something right there" he pointed towards his cheek area.

"Hmm,uh- what? Oh" Jace said and touched his cheek lightly.

"Dude, stop doing that you look like a person that walked straight out of a cheesy chick flick" Simon said.

Then that's all I got while I skipped off to Isabelle.

* * *

"So did you do exactly what I told you to do?"

"Yes, I think he was pretty mesmerized after the event" I said.

"This is fantastic, if you do exactly what I tell you to do, you'll have him begging at your feet in no time" Izzy said excitedly, " The secret is you give the boys a little taste than you leave the boys wanting more. Good thing you called me about this, then he'll sweep you off your feet and you'll fall in love with each other and I was the one all behind it" She sighed heavily and put a hand to her heart.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Iz, were not going to fall in love were best friends in a serious computation' and I want to be the winner" I said dead seriously.

"Oh sweaty, there are no winners"  
"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

"Clary, what the heck!?" Izzy yelled.

"What?"

"You have all these sexy clothes and you never wear them!? Think of all the things you could do to Jace!" she said.

"No, no, Izzy my old friend gave those and she was like the definition of slutty" I said defending myself.

"Still! Omg this will be perfect for this weekend!" She screeched.

"Izzy take it down a notch, my ears are going to fall off if you keep yelling" I said as I rubbed my ears to add affect.

"Sorry, not sorry" She said as she shrugged obviously showing she couldn't care less.

* * *

About an hour later the car showed up to pick us up and I had everything packed.

"Ok, bye honey I want you to be super extra safe do you understand me? I put some things in your bag in case you meet a boy" My mother said.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding calm down," Mom said as she laughed "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" I said as I wrapped my arms around Jocelyn.

Once we parted I turn to Luke.

"Bye Luke" I said.

He lifted me off the floor and spun me around, curse my small frame.

"Bye kiddo, I'll miss you, just do one thing for me" he said.

"I'll miss you too," I said and I really meant it Luke has always been like my uncle "And what would that be?" I asked.

"Have fun." He said then I gave them both one more hug before I heard the front door open and I turned around.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks.

Jace was standing perfectly framed in the doorway where the perfect lighting was hitting him. His hair was all messy in that cute sexy adorable way that guy's hair does, then his sexy ray-bans and of course his pantie drop dead smile of his.

I began to regain my composure when he came to get my luggage.

"Now what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't get your suitcase?" He whispered in my ears and I'm pretty sure my knees weakened when he did so.

"When did you start having interest in becoming a gentlemen?"

"Oh shut up Fray and get in the stupid car," he said to me "Good bye Ms. Fray and "

"Goodbye sweetie , have a safe trip" My mom said.

"Also have an awesome trip" Luke said.

"Thank you, I'll see you in four days" Jace said, and with that we left.

….

**Ok please bear with me, I know I said this was going to be an awesome chapter buuuut I had a poop load of homework so hopefully by this weekend I'll have a SUPER duper big chapter for you guys! **

**I'm so sorry! Again I swear pinky promise that the next chapter will be the longest of all my chapters to make up for it, and I'll reply to reviews in the next chapter I hope to have it up this weekend!**

**EOS or Baby Lips?**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Kisses.**


	9. Car Rides Can Be Fun

**Ok I tend to procrastinate when I give myself a dead line, so sorry but I kept my promise, It's still the weekend . ;) **

**Any way I read Ascension, and I started reading it a long time ago but I took a break from this site but I finally went back to it and I'm happy I did because it was really good. (She's still writing it I don't know why I keep writing in past tense) It's good as long as you don't mind a bit of smut. Anyway if you read ****_ALL _****of it, it's good and so funny well some parts, any way I'll stop "talking" and let you guys read.**

**…****...**

Seduction Games.

Chapter Nine: Car Rides Can Be Fun

Chapter Songs

What's My Age Again? ~ Blink 182

Your Touch ~ The Black Keys

1234 ~ Feist

Float On ~ Modest Mouse

….

_Clary's Pov._

We've been driving for three hours and I was going to die if I don't go pee in the next five minutes, so I was bouncing my leg up and down to keep me distracted from the feeling. Alec was the driver with Magnus in the passenger seat, Simon and Jace in the middle row then Izzy and I in the very back. I was dying on the inside when Jace and Simon were left to sit next to each other because everybody had already taken their seats. Jace and Simon, not the best pairing in my book.

"Clary!" Izzy spoke harshly .

"Yah?" I said not really focusing on her only holding on to the last thread of my bladder's patience.

"Stop!" Izzy said referring to my moving leg.

"I can't help it! I have to pee!" I yelled.

"Well were getting closer to the town up ahead so maybe we can stop get something to eat and use the restroom while were there" Alec spoke.

"How much longer do you think until were there?" I asked impatiently.

"Three minutes" Alec said guessingly.

I tilted my head back and groaned, "I'm going to die!"

"Why don't you manage your bladder better?" Simon asked.

"When I gotta go I gotta go, ok?" I said.

Simon laughed and gave a little nod.

"You think my suffering is funny Lewis?" I asked Simon.

"Just a bit"

I gave what I hopped like sounded a menacing growl, but just made Simon burst out into laughter along with everybody else in the car.

They're just mean jerks, yah just jerks that I like to call "friends".

"What-"Jace said in between gasps of laughter "was that?" then he continued with his laughter party.

"Ehh" I said as stuck my tongue out.

"Ok I'm just going to pee right here" I said as serious as I could and that immediately cut off Alec's laughter.

"You wouldn't dare pee on my baby" Alec said.

"Try me" I said pronouncing every syllable.

"Ok, ok we're going" Alec said hurriedly and speeding up the gas.

When we got to a gas station I sprinted out the car and almost kicked both Simon and Jace in the face when I was getting out of the very back seats.

Stupid freaking very back seats.

I sprinted to the bathroom as soon as I saw it.

When I got back to the car Izzy was now sitting with Simon and Jace was in the very back where I was sitting before.

I greeted him with a smile and he nodded with a knowing smirk in return.

"What was that?" Izzy asked.

Jace and I were caught off guard, I had no clue what she was talking about and I'm pretty sure Jace didn't either.

To prove my statement; Jace rose an eyebrow in confusion.

Him and every could raise their eyebrows can go trip and go rot-

Ok so maybe I'm being over dramatic but what I give to raise one stupid eyebrow.

"You two are totally sleeping with each other" she said.

Jace and I stumble over our words "That's ridiculous! We're not sleeping with each other, why would we hide it from you even if we were!" I said.

"Yah, I guess you're right, and if you were sleeping with each other you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off one another" she said flipping through magazine that she had gotten from our previous stop.

"What made you move back here anyway?" I asked Jace.

"What I can't sit next to my best friend in the whole wide world without an explanation?" Jace asked innocently.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Ok, if heard one more Star Wars joke I was going to jump out of this car"

I gave a small giggle, "Simon's jokes aren't that bad" I said still giggling.

"You're right, they're awful"

I was laughing incredibly hard. "Don't" I said still trying to catch I breath "say that Simon is a great friend!" I exclaimed.

"Guys, I'm right here. We're only in ten inch proximity from each other not in different rooms." Simon paused "I can hear everything you're saying!" Simon said

"I-I, I was defending you?" I said.

"Didn't stop you from laughing" Simon said while Jace was having his own fun laughing to himself.

"The Blondie was the one making fun of you!" I said.

"Whatever" Simon blew it off.

"See what you did!" I said in a hushed whisper.

"I can still hear you" Simon paused "again"

I just sighed.

"Alec I'm hungry when are we stopping?" Jace asked.

"As soon as we see a place that's open"

Well considering it was eleven thirty in the evening the list ran short.

So that's why we ended up in the drive through at McDonalds.

Jace ordered a double-double, a salad without cucumber, a large thing of fries, and a coke. The rest of the car orders a bit smaller and without the salad while I got the six piece chicken nugget happy meal.

When we all got situated with our food we all dug in.

Jace of course finished his food in record time like always and when he reached for his fries and found he had none he looked over to my carton of fries.

"Don't you dare" I said as I glared at him.

Jace flung out his arm before I could even move an inch to grab my fries.

But I won't back down easily.

As Jace was bringing the fries back to him I sprang my arm to get them back. Jace rose his hand over his head.

Using height as a defect, I see how you want to play.

Putting my game face on, I knew what I was going to next.

I leaned over and pressed my chest against his while reaching my arm up higher to get to the fries. I rose up higher and now my chest was in Jace's face, also giving him a good view of my bosoms.

I heard Jace's breathing hitch and then he started to lower his arm even though I don't think he realized that he was doing so. I snatched the fries as Jace's breath got shallower the longer I stayed there.

Boys I thought as I rolled my eyes.

In a somewhat smooth motion I leaned back in my seat.

I felt Jace's eyes on me so I took a fry out and ate it slowly.

"Mmmm, delicious" I said trying to make it sound like it was really the best thing I've ever tasted.

I heard Jace take a deep shaky breath and gulped.

Then when I directed my eyes forward everybody in the car was gaping at us, Alec was looking from the rearview mirror.

Magnus was the first to recover from the essential shock so then he wiggled his eyes at Jace suggestively.

"Clary, I think you may need help Jace with little Ja-" Magnus started.

But Simon started coughing erratically so the rest of Magnus's words were drowned out.

I looked over to Jace with his eyes bugged out.

"Dude that's disgusting" Simon said.

"Not for Jace" Magnus said as a side of his mouth quirked up.

"Stop" Jace's voice cracked in the middle of the word, which was very rare for Jace to do, I should do this more often.

"Why the mental pictures turning you on" Magnus paused "well more than you already are"

"Actually yes" Jace said, taking up his normal presumptuous attitude back.

I was just thanking that the darkness so no one could see my inferno cheeks.

"See Clary! All the things you could to Jace that'd leave him at your beck and call" Izzy exclaimed.

"Oh?" Jace sounded quite amused "And what makes you think I could do the same to Clary?"

"I didn't say you couldn't, but at the moment Clary is beating you as-" Izzy got cut short.

"Language Izzy" I reminded her.

"Oh because you so much better at containing your language then myself" Izzy said sarcastically.

"Any way, Clary at the moment, is beating your _butt_ in the bet" Izzy said enunciating butt.

"Ok" Jace shrugged then Izzy turned around then Jace leaned towards me and placed his lip right below my earlobe and whispered "but not for long". That made an involuntary shiver run through my body and I let out a trembling breath.

Then Jace leaned back into his seat with a smug smile on his face.

Oh you won't be smiling for long pretty boy.

_Jace's Pov._

About thirty minutes later I saw Clary's eyes start to flutter; I could tell Clary was fighting the battle with her eyes.

"Just go to sleep" I whispered.

"But I don't want to" Clary said sleepily.

"Shhh" I said as I wrapped my arm around her and tucked her into my chest.

Clary sighed and nuzzled into my chest, and it kind of tickled.

Once Clary was finally settled in I tugged her into my chest a bit closer.

I heard Clary's get steady when she fell asleep. She moved her head to my lap and nuzzled her head into my lap.

Deep breaths Jace, deep breaths.

Don't think of how good it feels, she's your best friend.

Oh gosh it's not helping, I moved Clary towards my knees but she came back and nuzzled her head deeper into my lap and put a hand beside her face.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, I can't do this.

"Clary" I whispered into her ear though my voice came out husky, but it's not that out of the blue considering the current predicament.

"Clary" this time I shook her a bit.

"What?" She groaned.

"Uh if you'd open your eyes you could see what" I responded.

"Jace" she groaned her voice clouded with sleepiness "let me sleep"

"Clary please ,please just open your eyes" My voice still sounded husky.

Clary sighed then shot right up just as I moved my head out of the way.

"Sorry" She said quickly and through the moon light I saw Clary's cheeks burning.

"Don't worry about it feel free to do it any time" I said trying to play it off.

"Conceited jerk" She said even though I saw her fighting a smirk.

About another hour later we were there and Clary had fallen asleep again but this time on the other side of the car so her feet were on my lap this time.

Everybody besides Clary got out of the car and help brought luggage into the cabin.

"Jace" Izzy whispered "get Clary out of the car"

"No,I was just going to let her sleep there actually" I said sarcastically.

Izzy rolled her eyes.

I went to the car to receive Clary.

I got her out of the car and picked her up bridal style, she put her hands on my chest then wrapped them around my neck.

I carried her up the stairs than set her into one of the beds in the room and brought the covers to her neck then she tucked her hands under face.

Alec and Magnus were already in their room and were sharing a bed, I shouldn't be that surprised they have been spending a bit of extra time together.

Izzy and Clary are supposed to share a and we have to leave one bed open for Jordan and Maia for when they come tomorrow, so that left me with Simon.

"Izzy!" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"There is no way I'm sharing a bed with rat boy" I said when I finally reached her.

"Hey! Be nice to Simon"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever"

"Well just take Maia and Jordan's bed and we'll find out the rest tomorrow"

"Fine"

I went to the last room on the hall and being to lazy to get in pajamas I just stripped to my boxers.

It was nine in the morning when I got woken up.

"Hey pretty boy, up I need my bed"

I looked up to find Maia looking staring down at me.

I closed my eyes to again, nuzzled into the covers, and groaned in annoyance.

"Jace"

"Leave me alone" I mumbled.

"I'll get Izzy to wake you-"

I leaped out of the bed. "Ok, ok I'm up" I sighed.

I picked up my clothes from earlier.

Then I turned to give Maia a solute, than continued to walk out.

As soon as I walked out of the room I ran into something.

I looked down to see what it was.

"Hey short stuff" I said to my favorite red head.

"Jace it's too early for this" She said.

"Darling it's nine am. We go to school earlier then this"

"Ok, fine I'm too tired for this at the moment" Clary said as she yawned.

"Ok, little red" Then I kissed on the forehead as I walked into the restroom.

"Hey! I was going to use that!" She said sounding like a five year old, awe it was so cute.

"Don't worry Little Red we can share, and we'd be saving water"

"You disgust me"

I threw a wink at her then shut the door.

"I hope the hot water runs out!" I heard her muffled shout through the closed door.

I just laughed.

_Clary's Pov._

Bastard.

I went down stairs to find Magnus cooking breakfast and Jordan leaning against the counter.

"Jordan!" I screeched and he turned and held his arms open.

I skipped into his arms, you see Jordan make fun of me like the others so it made him more likeable, "Hey Ginge!" ok he doesn't make fun of me as much.

I scowled at him and pushed on his chest but he was almost twice my size, that wasn't going to help one single bit.

"Be careful guys you might make Jace jealous" Magnus said.

"Oh haha, shut up." I said.

"Any way, what's for breakfast? I'm starving." I said.

"Oh I only feed people that are nice to me, so you're off the list"

"Oh come on Mags, you know I was just kidding!"

"Fine, only for you"

Magnus set a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"Magnus, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"It's fine darling, everyone does"

"No need to get egotistical about it" I said as I rolled my eyes but kind of laughed.

Once I took a shower and got dressed light washed denim shorts and one of my favorite tank tops on, I headed down stairs where everybody was.

"Ok, who's ready for a carnival?" Jace asked.

…...

**Ok I planned to make this soooooo much longer but it's getting late and I planned to have this up by this morning but I didn't get finished till about now, and I my mom had my lap top yesterday so sorry. Well I started writing this yesterday morning, but this is longer than my other chapters.**

**I was going to say something. OH yeah I'm so sorry if this chapter was a bit out there it shouldn't get to bad I swear I won't go over the line, I just think most thirteen year olds would know that but if not it's fine ( T rating is 13+)**

**Replying to Reviews**

**Again I'm always sooooo sorry about my typos to everybody who wrote about them, it's just I'm not the best speller so sorry don't be mad, I'm going to bet there's spelling errors in all these so sorry but I'll try better but if I ever spell something so terribly just ask a question in the reviews I always will answer!**

**I guess you have to see if she put a little something or condoms in her bag…**

**YOU GUYS ARE TOO SWEET THANK YOU SO MUCH AND THE PEOPLE WHO WISHED ME GOOD LUCK IN SCHOOL IT MEANS SO MUCH, AND ALL OTHER REVEIWS! I read them all I swear it!**

**Chocolate or Vanilla?**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Kisses. (From Simon)**


	10. Fun & Games

I always feel like I have to say sorry, sorry. I went on vacation for the long weekend, I'm sorry I'm always going somewhere but I think it will die down soon! Ok.

Ascension is a fanfic (Sorry may have not spelled it correctly the first time).

Idk guys I forget, I'll write now.

...

Chapter Ten : Fun & Games

Chapter Songs

Karma Police ~ Radiohead

Bubbly ~ Colbie Caillat

Figure It Out ~ Royal Blood

Slow Dancing In A Burning Room ~ John Mayer

Closing Time ~ Semisonic

...

_Clary's_ _Pov_.

"And then they just ended it. How could they do that? Now I'm actually going to have to read the book, which I don't have a problem with, it's just I'm already in the middle of reading this awesome book where this fallen angel-"

"Simon, you've got a problem. You're addicted to mostly female based books" I said as we walked by one of the clothes stands at the carnival with Jace and Izzy a few feet back.

"Yes 'mostly' female based, that mostly wouldn't be there if it weren't for it's male readers" Simon remarked.

"Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Get a life" I said

Simon made a pff noise, "You're just jealous because you know I'm right" he said.

"No, I'm just sorry you're an idiot"

"Aye" he said as he playfully pushed me aside.

"I'm kidding Simon you know I love you" I said as I walked over to wrap my arms around his waist and leaned on him as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"And I totally agree, I can't believe they ended If I stay like that, oh gosh, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!? HOW ARE WE TO KNOW!?" I exclaimed.

"I KNOW!" Simon agreed.

"We can read the books when you're done with Hush, Hush"

"I'm already done with Hush, Hush! I'm on the second book now, Crescendo! Come on Clary keep up!"

"Ugh Simon, so difficult. Fine how's your love life, and by love life I mean how is progress with Isabelle?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked worriedly.

"To anybody but Isabelle apparently," I paused "I mean seriously, how blind can she be?"

"Your one to talk"

"What do you mean?" I asked dumb folded.

"You and Jace"

"There is nothing going on between Jace and I" I exclaimed, though there's a part of me deep down that knows that's a lie.

Whenever I see him, I can feel a small patch of butterflies get set free and fly around my stomach frantically. Whenever I'm near him I lose control and my heart beats a bit faster every second I'm close to him.

But I'm sure it's nothing.

"Not yet" I think I heard Simon mutter under his breath.

I just rolled my eyes.

It was a beautiful day.

The sky's blush was seeping away, replacing it with a darker hue of blue but with the sun still peaking in from the ocean side.

It was getting darker, quick, with the cold coming along with the darkness.

You see, I normally don't have a problem with the cold when I actually remember to bring a sweater, but that's a rare occasion.

This wasn't one of those 'rare occasions'; I was wearing a thin tank top with shorts.

Oh no but everybody else is dressed warm, didn't even care to remind me to bring a stupid sweater when they know I have a problem with this.

But in my defense it was like a hundred and five degrees when we left.

Alec and Magnus left to get some snacks, but I'm counting on it because they've been gone a while, we lost Jordan and Maia after the first five minutes of being here, and then Jace and Izzy right behind us.

"Clary" Simon snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Er.. what?"

"I'm going to talk to Izzy, when I talk to you it's like talking to a brick wall" Simon said.

"Oh because you never zone out" I said sarcastically.

"Your right, I only zone out on my own time because that's the kind of friend I am, always put others in front of me" He said smugly.

"Uh-huh, right" I said, "Come on let's go talk to your lover"

I heard Simon grumble as I started to walk towards the two, with Simon stalking behind me.

"Hey" I announced our appearance even though I'm sure I didn't have to since they both were already looking up at us.

"Simon got to boring for you, babe?" Jace asked as another patch of my butterflies went flying at the nick name.

"Hey! I'm right here!"

We both ignored Simon, "No but he was getting mean, he needed his inamorata to cheer him up"

"Simon look I'm flattered but-"

"Jace inamorata means female lover, you'd be an inamorato" I said " I meant Izzy'

"Well who could blame him I am stunning" Izzy flipped her hair.

"Whatever, you guys suck" Simon said.

"Well you were being mean" I said.

"Were you being mean to our feisty little red head?" Jace asked putting an arm aroung my shoulder while ruffling my hair, "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Never, how could I ever get mad at the feisty red head?" Simon said with sarcasm.

"You guys are such-"

I got silenced by Jace's index finger on my lips. I was frozen; I can't move I can barely process coherent thoughts. I looked up into Jace's golden irises that were absolutely mesmerizing.

"Shh, it's ok, the problem is solved" he paused, and by this point my butterflies were desperately, wildly, uncontrollably trying to find a way out they were going crazy inside me, "Let's go do something fun" he finished and took his finger away from my lips.

Ok thanks Jace, your responsible for the hundreds of thousands innocent little butterflies deaths, I hope your happy.

"Come on let's go" He said cheerfully while pulling with his arm still around my shoulder.

We got on a ride that is based on heights, which I got dragged on by Jace.

"Ok everybody buckle your seatbelts with your partner and then get ready for the ride to begin" The person working the rollercoaster said.

"Are you ready?" Jace asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"In five, four three, two, one" The speaker said.

Then the roller coaster started to go up the steep path, clink, clink, clink.

With every click of the bar I felt my heart beat go faster and my palms get sweatier.

The more nervous I became.

"Jace, oh gosh no, no. no, I can't do this I need to get off!"

"Clary, I know you can do this" He said "You can hold my hand if you want to" He said jokingly though it didn't stop me from death gripping it

The car finally reached the crown of the coaster.

I reached over to wrap my arm around Jace's bicep and buried my face in his arm.

He rubbed soothing circles with the pad of his thumb to the back of my hand.

Then I felt the tip of the car tilt forward, that's when I unleashed a demonic blood-screeching scream.

I chanced myself to look forward.

We were high up, really high up.

I clutched on to Jace a bit harder.

It was really beautiful, this high up, but at the same time frightening.

We were heading down really fast so before I knew it the ride was over.

Once we made it out of the roller coaster area Jace said "Was it that bad?"

"I thought it would never end!" I exclaimed.

"Dramatic much?" he asked.

"Can we go play some games now?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Sure" he said.

We went to play the game with the rings you have to get on the bottle.

"Come on Clary you can do it" Jace said again while one of the rings didn't even hit the table the bottle were on.

"Here" he said.

He stood right behind me and our bodies were pressed together. I could feel the heat roll off of him in waves. Jace grabbed my hand and counted off from three.

"One" he whispered in my ear.

Then we threw the ring successfully latching it on to one of the bottles.

"Oh my gosh we did it we won! OH YEAH TAKE THAT! I- WE WON THIS STUPID CONDESCENDING GAME, YEAH! I said a bit too excitedly.

I turned around to face Jace, which was probably not the best idea considering our bodies were pressed up next to each other's'.

We were now chest to chest, with Jace looking directly into my eyes and mine into his. I was trapped in his gaze, I couldn't look away.

I was captured by his gaze.

Then we hear a familiar voice calling us and our eyes widen.

Jace coughs abruptly and let's go of me.

"Hey I've been looking for you guys!" Magnus said as Jace set me back down.

"Hey! Uh yeah, we've been playing games and going on roller coasters" I said.

"Hmm, well that dance game is coming up and I want your butts there pronto!" Magnus said.

"But we weren't done playing games and-" I started.

"You can play games later, let's go" Magnus said.

Magnus grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him as I reached blindly behind to grasp Jace's hand and succeeding at doing so.

By now the sun was completely out of sight, replacing it with a sky full of stars.

Beautiful.

We headed to the stage where there was flat land and where the group was.

"Ok folks gather to the dance floor" The person responsible for the dances said.

There's a bunch of people that work there up on the stage, oh gosh I can't wait!

"Jace! Jace! Let's go!" I said as I tried to contain the excitement within me.

I pulled Jace with me as the rest of the group followed in suit.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's been so long! Ahhh!" I said with excitement bubbling inside me.

"Ok let's play the game" The host said once there a decent amount of people on the dance floor, then country music started playing.

We danced in synchronization as the stage announcer called out directions, I got lost in the moment.

"Ok now folks, gather up a partner so we can do some square dancing!"

And square dance we shall!

I partnered with Simon and Jace, then as the whole group widen in a circle we all danced freely.

"Now gentlemen, get with that special lady you've been looking at all night but never in a million years would you build up enough courage just ask her to dance, now's your chance"

Jace looked over at me, "He caught me" he said as he shrugged hi shoulder,

I pushed him away, "Whatever" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's dance short stuff" He said as he grasped my waist between his two hands.

I try not to let an involuntary shiver arise as one of his hands splay across my back, his pinky meeting my lower back.

I clasped my hands behind the back of his neck lazily.

"Oh come on spitfire, dancing with me isn't _that_ bad" Jace spoke.

"But you admit it's bad?" I raised both of my eyebrows since I've failed to succeed at the one eyebrow.

Jace just rolled his eyes, and then a slow song came on, ugh.

But I did have to admit, I did like being in this close proximity with Jac-

WOAH, where the heck did that come from?

I just shook it off.

Then it happened, one of our favorite songs came on and I was jumping up and down in Jace's arms.

"Ohmigosh! Jace!" I said.

He looked down at me and smirked.

Jace pulled me flush against him, and then turned us around a bit.

Than he released me, just to twirl me then catch me when I came back.

Then Jace dipped me as I clung to him for dear life.

"Jace!" I screeched.

He just laughed, deep and sexily.

I mean uh- like uh, a normal laugh?

Ugh, what is he doing to me?

Then he looked directly in my eyes which took me by surprise.

His eyes were a hundred different shades of gold.

He slowly pulled me back up into his arms while maintaining our locked gazes.

"And that'd be all for tonight, go on the rides, play some games!" The announcer broke us out of our reverie.

I untwined my hands from the back Jace's neck as he unlopped his arms from my waist.

"Games?" I asked.

"Games." He said.

We went to play some more fun carnival games.

As we were walking to one of the stands are started to get pretty cold.

Little did I know, I had been shivering,

"Are you cold?" Jace asked.

"No, I just find fun in shivering" I said.

Jace rolled his eyes as he started to strip off his jacket.

"No, Jace I'm not cold" I said trying to make him keep his sweater on.

"Yah, and I'm the ugliest person in the world" He said sarcastically.

"Finally, something we can mutually agree on" I shot back.

Jace rolled his eyes, yet again, "That's not what I hear all the ladies say" He said with a smirk.

"Eww Jace! I really don't want to know"

"Sure babe" Jace winked at me.

Long story short, I ended up wearing the stupid warm jacket that smelt really good, like Jace.

Ok I need to get my head in the clear.

Jace doesn't have a sexy laugh, Jace does not smell good he smells like uh-uh rainbows! No hamster pee, there we go, maybe there's a chance hamster pee smells really good? Ugh.

We went to the booth where you hit the hammer to the pin thingy, totally Jace's idea.

He got the highest number on the measurer where I barely bot it to the first number, without having to say Jace got a cute huge stuff bear. I was jealous and I think he could tell.

Jace smirked as I crossed my arms, "Hey Clary"

"What?" I grumbled.

He looked at me then the bear and again, like he was having an internal war with himself weather or not to give me the bear.

He hugged the bear to him.

"Ok Mr. Bear, you have to swear to call me if she hurts you, ok? I love you" Then Jace planted a big wet, sloppy kiss on the bear's cheek.

Then he started to give the bear, slowly but surely.

He was hesitant.

"Really!?" I beamed.

He nodded as I ripped the bear out of his hand holding it tight to make sure it never left meor get stolen from me.

Then I ran at Jace, wrapping my legs around his waist and twined my hands around his neck giving him a rib crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Then what felt like the millionth time that night, I was stolen by his luminous golden gaze.

I started to tilt my head as he did the same.

Our lips were centimeters away when I then realized the reality, and then I slowly slid down him and onto the floor with Mr. Bear still in my hands.

"Clary!?Where have you been I've been looking for you guys, come on playtime's over were leaving" Izzy exclaimed.

"Ok hold your dang horses!" I said.

We made our way back to the car, at one point Jace came up to hold my hand, but it felt foreign, there was this electric current wherever our skin met.

I was pretty sure he felt it to because we both gave a small gasp when our hands met.

When we got back I went straight to "my room".

I quickly put on pajamas and went into bed.

Then received Mr. Bear and coddled with him till I fell asleep.

….

**Guys I'm so sorry I started writing this on like Sunday, it took longer the expected.**

**I hope you liked.**

**Anyway it's lateish.**

**REPLYING TO REVIEWS:**

Ok there was really only just one question and I answered at the top. :)

**OK I****SWEAR I READ EVERY SINGLE ONE THEY ARE SO SWEET GUYS LIKE OMG I LOVE YOU GUY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH OMG LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU'RE AMAZING YOU PEEPS! **

**DC****or Marvel **

**(OMG I'M IN LOVE WITH AMAZING SPIDER MAN AT THE MOMENT) **

**GWEEEEEEEEEN!**

**Read. ****Enjoy. Review.**

**Kisses.****(From Izzy)**


	11. Restraint

I know you want to kill me, just let me explain, I went to Palm Springs and the wifi sucked there, and I had so much homework grrr. So I'm sorry.

...

Seduction Games.

Chapter Eleven: Restraint

Chapter songs

Middle of Nowhere ~ Hot Hot Heat

Mr. Pitiful ~ Matt Costa

I Write Sins Not Tragedies ~ Panic! At The Disco

Fall In Love ~ Phantogram

...

Clary's Pov

I tried to get up from the bed when it felt like an iron rod was restraining me against the bed.

I looked down to what was restraining me to get some food. There was an arm across my chest, and unless Izzy had been working out and got some in the past twelve hours, uh well it's not her.

It was Jace.

We were flushed together, front to back, our legs intertwined together.

Oh great, I was spooning with my best friend.

"Jace" I whispered a bit harshly.

He yawned and snuggled more against me.

I turned in his grip to face him.

"Jace" I poked him in the cheek as he groaned.

"Jace" I said his name a bit louder each time.

That's it, I pulled both my hands from my sides to put them on the sides of Jace's waist and then I jabbed my fingers into his sides.

Jace bursts out fits of laughter as I continued my assault.

Jace was trying to turn as he wiggled around in my hold, I climbed on top of him so I had each one of my legs on either side of him.

"Cl-Clary", laughter.

"P-Please" laughter.

Then my hands traveled up down his sides as he turned red and the laughter was coursing through him.

"Not a chance" I said with a smirk.

He was wiggling so much we fell off and Jace had taken the fall but as soon as we landed he flipped us over so he was on top, as he smirked.

He straddled my waist and pinned both of my wrist above my head and gripped them in one of as his free hand traveled extremely slow down my arms to my shoulder down my rib cage, which left goose bumps in its wake and a fugitive shiver ran around with in me. We should really get that checked.

"Don't do it" I said trying to look menacing but probably looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"What are you going to do about it, red?"

"Oh you'll see Goldilocks"

I saw a mischievous tint in Jace's eyes and a look that said 'Bring it' well, it shall be brought.

I gave him a look that I hoped look like 'Game on'.

I was staring in his daring eyes as he was to mine, both us having this intensity in our glare.

"When do you think they'll have sex?"

Both of us snapped our heads towards the voice.

Pretty much the whole gang was there, Magnus was the source of the voice.

"I give it a good half hour" Izzy piped.

Jace still hadn't gotten off me and I couldn't really use my hands to push him off.

"Jace" I said, he looked down, "Huh? Oh"

He got off of me as I straighten.

"Do you enjoy watching us?" I asked trying to turn the tables.

"A bit, it does get quite amusing at times" Magnus said.

"You're gross" I said.

"Just don't give us anything to watch" Maia reclaimed.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Because Magnus and Alec never do anything, nor Simon and Izzy, and never in a million years would you and Jordan do anything"

"Well Jordan and I are going out, and as for the others, they are almost as bad as hiding their undying lust for each other as you and Jace"

"Not if you saw Magnus and Alec-"

Alec started coughing erratically as his cheeks were about to set fire, while Magnus just rolled his eyes.

''Well breakfast is ready so when you lust struck puppies are done feel free to come down and eat" Magnus said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Jace said as my cheeks were probably the same color as Alec's.

We all headed down the stairs where Simon, Maia, and Alec were sitting and eating.

"What happened?" Simon asked curiously.

"Clary and Jace were about to have sex" Izzy said as she was heading to the stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Were not!" I said like a five year old bantering with another five year old.

"Were too" Izzy said

"And Jace looking at her with those sex eyes" Magnus said as he was loading bacon on his plate.

"Right!?" Izzy said.

"Guys shut up, I did not"

"Hmm, sure and I'm straighter than a ruler" Magnus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway" Alec blurts out "We're going to the waterfall today"

"Oh my gosh really!?" I asked, I love the waterfall, it holds some of my best memories.

"Yeah" he said a big smile "So everybody get dressed and we can get going"

I sprinted up stairs to get my bathing suit. Saying I was excited was an extreme understatement, I was bursting with joy.

I tore through my bag trying to find my swim wear. Izzy had packed them and said they'd been my underwear- oh there we go found them.

It was a small black bikini with cut through designs in the back, also meant a lot skin showing, and that wasn't really my thing.

_Oh Izzy_ I thought as I shook my head.

I went in the bathroom that was joined with the bedroom, as I heard Jace come in the bedroom.

I got changed into the bikini then put some cut shorts on top and a crop top over with my favorite flip flops.

I walked back into the bedroom to put my pjs away.

When I walked back into I was completely stunned by my sight.

I did not expect to see my best friend bare of all clothing besides a pair of black boxers that hugged his butt quite well, I wouldn't mind running into that more-

Wait- he hasn't noticed me yet and starts to pull down his boxers.

"Woah, woah, whoa!" I said looking away.

Jace gave an astonished gasp as he looked up to see me.

"Oh Clary, it's only you I thought it could've been rat boy, phew, what a relief" He said than continued to pull down his boxers so you could see the golden trail of hair that ran from his navel to deeper in the boxers, get exposed a bit more.

"Jace!" I said, but couldn't help the way his bare chest looked in the sun light, his abdominal muscles looking golden in the sun light, his abs muscles adding a nice pop, not too much muscle where it looks like they have moobs, but just enough.

He just looked so perfect I think I groaned because he was making a look at me.

"Like what you see?_ Fray" _ the way he said it made me go weak at the knees, I had to rest my hand behind me on the back on the door knob to keep me steady.

By now I'm sure cheeks were a sort of inferno color.

"Change somewhere else I'm right _here_!"

"Got a problem with it Morgenstern?" His voice latched on to a low tone that made my skin crawl, and made by breathing pattern get shallower.

I didn't trust myself to speak so I nodded instead.

He smirked and walked right next to me with his swim trunks in one hand, then enclosed my hand with his on the door knob.

Then he got down so his lips were barely brushing the shell of my ear when he whispered "You're cute when you blush"

Than swung the door open to bathroom just to shut it after he got in.

I shook my head clear of any thoughts of Jace.

I went down stairs to see if anybody was ready.

Turns out we were only waiting for Jace and Izzy to be ready, everybody else was down already.

I saw Simon his face staring directly down into his lap where a book lay.

"So what book is it now?"

"Percy Jackson; The Lightning Thief, gosh you should see this kid, little badass" He mumbled as he continued to read.

"Omg! I remember reading that book in the fifth grade"

"Shut up" again he mumbled.

"I'm just messing with you, I read it like a month ago, a great series shame he dies though" I said as I shook my head.

"WHAT!?" Oh so now he looks up to make eye contact.

"Yeah, never saw it coming" I looked down with great sorrow.

"CLARY!"

"Calm down I'm kidding" I said as I let a bit of laughter escape me.

"Not funny Clary, not funny"

"Just a bit" I held up my fingers pinching them together to show him how much.

"Alright lets go" a voice bellowed from above.

I turned to see Jace and Izzy walking down the stairs like the world was their catwalk.

Conceited little ones.

"Finally" said Alec, Maia, and Jordan said in unison.

We all hopped out of our seats to head to the car.

_Jace Pov_

Clary was taking all her clothes of which left her in a small bikini that I know without a doubt Izzy had packed.

I wouldn't have a problem with it at all if it hadn't showed so much silky smooth skin on display, but it was physically tantalizing me.

_Izzy oh, why? _

Deep breaths Herondale, deep breaths.

I turned to find everybody getting ready to get in the water and getting on sunscreen.

I walked towards Clary and grabbed her hand in mine and dragged her along with me.

"Jace where are we going"

"You'll see" I said with a smirk.

I took her to a small cliff with the water pooling below it, with the waterfall on the right.

"This-this is beautiful, Jace"

"Yeah" he looked up to appreciate the view, "Ok now let's go"

"What go ?"

"Jump on three"

"Jace!'

"One, two, three"  
Then I grabbed her hand then we jumped off the cliff into the shimmering water.

Clary let out a scream ah we flew in the air while I was laughing at her reaction then we plunged into the water hands interlocked.

We both submerged from the water laughing.

"That was so much fun! Can we do it again?"

I just shook my head and laughed at her, "Anything you want"

We spent hours in the sun, until sun down.

"Hey can we go to the arcade?" Simon asked as we were walking to the car, I had a towel wrapped around both me and Clary and I.

"But I'm so tired" Izzy said.

"Please" Simon pouted.

"Fine, next stop, the arcade"

Once we got to the arcade we got coins for the games.

Clary looked over at me "Skiball?"

"Skiball" I replied.

We got to the skiball center, Clary stretched professionally.

"You're such a dork" I said.

"Well this dork is going to beat your as-"

"Ah-ha-ah, language Clary"

"Screw off"

Clary threw the first ball and she made a decent hit.

Then it was my turn, the rest of the game went on like that until it resulted in a winner.

"Oh yeah! That's right, Clary Morgenstern, Queen of Skiball"

I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I let you win"

"You shall bow before your Queen" Clary ignored what I had said.

"Clary?" a familiar voice called out.

Clary turned in shock.

…...

**Cliff hanger.**

**I'm so sorry guys soooo busy but I will never give up on this story!**

**And I'm sorry this chapter was sort of filler chapter but I'm hoping next chapter will be a little more upbeat :) **

**I'll reply to reviews next time.**

**Happy uh Rushashana? (I'm no good at spelling things sorry!)**

**Oh yeah I changed my user name, idk I like it ok bi!**

**Cols or Cohf?****(City of Lost souls or City of Heavenly Fire?)**

**Kisses.**


End file.
